


Sometimes Slow is Fast Enough

by ThisIsWar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsWar/pseuds/ThisIsWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the particle accelerator was built, before the explosion, before the reverse-flash, Caitlin Snow was a brilliant scientist in S.T.A.R. labs. She had her whole future planned. She would meet a guy, get married, maybe a couple of kids, and develop a cure for some incurable disease along the way. The problem, however, was that she fell in love with the wrong man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Slow is Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Before the particle accelerator was built, before the explosion, before the reverse-flash, Caitlin Snow was a brilliant scientist in S.T.A.R. labs. She had her whole future planned. She would meet a guy, get married, maybe a couple of kids, and develop a cure for some incurable disease along the way. The problem, however, was that she fell in love with the wrong man.

Dr. Harrison Wells was kind, funny, and incredibly smart. He was always friendly and charming, but Caitlin thought she could sense a sadness underneath it all, after his wife died. In fact, she worried that she noticed Harrison Wells' moods more than she should have. She seemed to always be aware of his presence when she was at work. What worried her more was that she was starting to think he was noticing her too.

When she mentioned the sadness to Cisco, he shrugged and said it was probably part of the 'genius grieving process'. Hartley Rathaway was more understanding, in an arrogant, snobbish way. "I thought I was the only person who had noticed that," he sighed when she spoke to him. 

"Shouldn't we talk to him to see if he's okay?" she asked.

Rathaway scoffed, "As if he would confide in y- us," he amended, noticing his mistake just too late.

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "You think he wouldn't want to talk to me? Fine. I'll go and ask him right now," and she stormed away, before Rathaway could respond.

***

"Dr. Wells?" Caitlin knocked on his office door.

"Come in," came the reply.

Caitlin walked through the door and closed it behind her. Wells was sitting behind his desk, squinting slightly at his computer. He looked up at her, and then back to his work.  
"How may I help you, Dr. Snow?" he asked.

She was suddenly unaccountably nervous. What if Rathaway was right? This wasn't really any of her business. What if she'd completely imagined any interest he had in her?  
"Actually," she said, "I was wondering if I could help you? Please don't be upset, but I noticed, or I thought I noticed, that you seem very sad, and I understand that your wife's passing has been a terrible tragedy, but maybe you want to talk about it, or something?"

She stopped talking, feeling frozen in place by Wells' icy glare.

"Do not talk about my wife," he whispered, although she could hear every word, as though he were yelling. "How I feel, or how I act, is no one's business but my own. I would greatly appreciate it if you would remember that."

Caitlin recognised the dismissal and walked quietly to the door. Just before she left, she turned around. "I'm only trying to help you," she said, and then left his office, closing the door quietly behind her so that none of her colleagues would realise what had just happened.

***

From then on, Caitlin tried to avoid Wells as much as possible. When he worked late she would leave with everyone else, if he left on time she would work late into the night. She tried to distract herself by throwing herself into her work and making sure everything she did was perfect. The last thing she needed was to be fired, so she was determined to show Harrison Wells that she damn near kept the place (and projects) running.

One day, having stayed late to finish a particularly difficult formula, she realised that she and Wells were the only two people left at S.T.A.R. labs. She thought it would be easiest if she slipped out now before he noticed she was there. As she was gathering her coat she heard a small noise behind her. She turned around and almost leapt a foot in the air when she saw Wells standing close enough for her to feel his body heat.

"Dr. Wells! Don't do that! Um, I was just leaving, so, I'll keep doing that and I will see you tomorrow..."

If she hadn’t been frightened half out of her mind by his sudden appearance, she would probably have noticed that he was fighting back a smile.

“I think you’ve been avoiding me,” he said softly. “If this is because of the way I reacted when we last spoke, then I would like to apologise for my behaviour. Upon reflection, I have realised that you simply had my best interests at heart.”

Caitlin was astonished. “I thought you were going to fire me,” she said in a small voice.

Wells seemed genuinely surprised. “Why on Earth would I want to do that?” he asked, “Do you think I haven’t noticed how hard you work?” He paused. “I think that I was slightly frightened by the thought that my emotions might be so easy to read. For years, it has only ever been my wife who could tell when something was upsetting me.” 

Looking into his eyes, and seeing the sadness there, Caitlin realised just how close they were standing to one another. “You’re right about how I’ve been avoiding you,” she said. “I wanted to give you time to make a decision about my employment, but if I’ve still got a job, then I suppose I don’t need to worry anymore.”

It might have been her imagination, but she was sure that Wells was leaning a little bit further into her personal space. “You definitely needn’t worry,” he said. “I think you gave me the perfect amount of time to decide what to do.” He moved ever so slightly closer and then suddenly his lips were on hers. The kiss was soft and chaste and over far too quickly, but Wells pulled back while Caitlin stood perfectly still, her eyes closed.

“Tell me if I’ve overstepped, or misjudged,” he began, but Caitlin stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again, this time with a lot more enthusiasm.

“I have wanted you to do that for so long,” she murmured against his lips. “I didn’t think you had even noticed me.”

“I would have had to be exceptionally blind to not notice you,” he said. “You are incredibly beautiful.”

Wells started kissing and mouthing along her jaw, down to her neck. “Tell me to stop, and I will,” he promised.

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” Caitlin gasped out as his hands found the zip of her dress and began to pull it down. He kissed her again while slipping the dress off her shoulders where it fell to the ground. 

Caitlin couldn’t believe this was happening, what if she was dreaming? She decided she was going to go with and enjoy it. Then she realised that she was standing in nothing but her shoes and underwear while Wells was still fully dressed. 

While he was kissing her, she started undoing the buttons of his shirt, finding it extremely difficult to focus on two things at the same time.

Wells chuckled and took a step backwards. “Let me,” he said. He undid the buttons and shrugged out of his shirt, giving Caitlin time to appreciate his well-toned physique, before he joined her and kissed her once more, slow and deep. While kissing her, he walked her backwards until her back connected with the wall. 

‘Strange,’ she thought, ‘I could have sworn we were in front of my desk’. But she was soon too distracted be Wells’ fingers stroking her sides and running lower. He slid his hand between her legs and felt her wetness before pulling her underwear all the way down her legs. She reached for the top of his trousers and undid the button while Wells kissed her again. She realised that somewhere during all this he had taken off his shoes and socks, and he slid both his trousers and underwear off in one movement. 

He wrapped her arms around his neck once more and then hoisted her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, while still kissing her. They both gasped as he guided himself into her with slow, deep thrusts. Caitlin’s head fell back against the wall while he kissed her neck. She had never thought about herself as an exhibitionist, but the knowledge that the cleaning crew would arrive sometime soon gave her a thrill that she had never known before, and almost felt as though Wells was vibrating. But she was soon distracted by the familiar feeling of the growing heat in her abdomen as she came. Wells was not far behind her and he groaned quietly into her neck when he came. 

They were both very still for a moment before Wells slipped out of her and put her down again. He gave her a tissue from one of the nearby desks and cleaned herself up, knowing that the cleaners would empty the bins that night. She was a little bit worried that this was a onetime thing that would never be mentioned again, but her fears were abated when  
Wells kissed her softly once they were both fully dressed. 

“I will see you tomorrow, and then perhaps you would care to come to my house for a drink?” he offered. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said with a smile. 

Wells smiled and watched her leave. “So am I,” he said.


End file.
